


Sometimes I forget we’re married and not just best friends

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i used google translate so I hope it's correct, my adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Hey I'm back with another drabble prompt! This time the prompt is the title! Its a short one but basically Victor and Yuuri are lounging in the hot springs.





	Sometimes I forget we’re married and not just best friends

“Victor?”

Yuuri felt Victor’s deep hum as he leaned against his chest. “Sometimes I forget we’re married,” he lifted his right hand out of the hot spring and inspected the tan line from the gold band, “ and not just best friends.” Victor’s arms circled Yuuri as he laughed,

 

“What makes you say that, moye solntse?” he started tracing patterns along Yuuri’s collar bone. Yuuri shrugged and snuggled closer into Victor’s arms. 

 

“I guess we didn’t change once we became a couple, and I just forget. Then I see my ring finger and I suddenly remember, it’s silly I know…” Victor laughed, 

 

“It’s not silly zvezda,” Victor pulled Yuuri closer and put his head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, he started to kiss up the side of his neck until he reached his jaw. “I’m glad we’re not just best friends anymore.” Yuuri let out a confused noise, 

 

“What do you mean by that?” As Victor started to trace abdomen and chest, he peppered Yuuri’s chin with small kisses. Once his hand reached the other side of his face Victor stopped his kisses. 

 

“It means we can do this when ever we want.” Victor turned Yuuri’s head lightly to give him a kiss, it was at an odd angle but the love and intimacy was still there. The broke off the kiss staring into each others eyes, “Plus I don’t think best friends even kiss, I like this way better!” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri again and pulled in him impossibly closer. He nuzzled his head against Yuuri’s, 

 

“You’re right Victor, I’m glad you’re not just my best friend anymore.” Yuuri lovingly grabbed Victor’s arms. 

 

“Me to moya lyubov’, met too”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck ass at writing but if you'd like to check out my shitty blog you can find me on tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder  
> I'm always open to talk too as well!


End file.
